


Your Heart Can Hear Me Now

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Laughter, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Silly Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is nostalgic.





	Your Heart Can Hear Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just gotta keep it fluffy. What can ya do? I hope you all enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> P.S.  
> I absolutely lifted the title from an O.A.R. song lyric -- it was _too_ good not to. *shrug*
> 
>  _Listen close and turn around_  
>  _I know your heart can hear me now_  
>  \-- _Follow Me, Follow You_ , by O.A.R.
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same username)~~

The sun shines into the bedroom, and Michael slowly wakes. He feels warm and comfortable, and he can feel the heat from Alex’s body next to him. He rolls over to see his boyfriend sleeping and looking peaceful. _So beautiful_. Michael leans over to drop a gentle kiss on Alex’s nose. He can’t help it. If Alex is always going to look _so_ good Michael is never _not_ going to kiss him. It’s just the way it is.

“Why are you awake?” Alex grumbles and burrows deeper into his pillow.

“We have plans today,” Michael replies, as he rubs the palm of his hand up and down the smooth skin of Alex’s arm.

“Ugh. I don’t wanna,” Alex complains, while rolling onto his stomach so Michael can have more skin to pet.

“Okay. How about you sleep a little more while I get showered first?”

“Okay,” Alex mumbles into the pillow, “but maybe keep rubbing me for a sec?” Michael is helpless not to give Alex everything he wants. Alex so rarely asks for anything at all, and Michael loves giving him this tactile pleasure.

After a few minutes Michael leans over and kisses Alex’s shoulder. He rolls himself off the bed and heads to the ensuite bathroom. He starts brushing his teeth.

“Do you care if I play some music?” Michael sounds awkward, even to himself, with a mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush sticking out.

“Don’t care.” He hears Alex grunt from the other room.

Michael can’t help but smile as he grabs his phone and picks the playlist he wants. He connects to the small bluetooth speaker in the bedroom, and gets back to his dental routine.

After about 10 seconds he hears Alex’s protests.

“Guerin, what in the hell is this? Turn it off!” Michael laughs and pops his head out of the bathroom.

“No way. This is happening. Don’t act like you don’t know this song.” Alex takes the pillow off his head and glares at Michael.

“Of course I know this song, doesn’t mean I want to hear it now, or ever again.”

“C’mon. Ya know it’s a goody.”

“Are you insane?” Alex just looks at Michael like he has six eyes.

“Eh, probably.”

“Seriously, Guerin. Avril Lavigne? Skater Boy? Spelled S.K. _8_.E.R. B.O.I.?” Alex throws a pillow at Michael.

“Look, don’t start something you can’t finish,” Michael warns, as he points his toothbrush at Alex. “Also, you seem to know a lot about this song even though you’re raggin’ on it.”

“Why on earth would you be playing this song?” Alex groans.

“You just wait.” Michael returns to the bathroom and turns on the shower. He doesn’t hear anymore complaining coming from the other room, and feels smug about winning this goofy music war. He jams out while getting himself cleaned and dried.

He heads out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and looks at Alex. He’s propped up against the headboard with a sheet draped up over his midsection.

 _It’s got to be a sin to look that good, and he’s_ not _even trying!_

“Okay, what gives? Why are you playing this weird mix of 2000’s punk, rock, and ska?” Alex’s face looks skeptical, and it makes Michael just want to kiss him more. He walks over and sits on the bed.

“You don’t remember? It’s one of the CD mixes you made for me in high school.” The look on Alex’s face is priceless. Mouth open, expression incredulous.

“What?!”

“Yeah. You made me a bunch of them so I would listen to different types of music and instruments. It was when you were teaching me to play guitar. You said you made this one ‘just for fun’.” Alex’s face suddenly turns soft, his deep brown eyes becoming pools of wonder.

“You, you _actually_ listened to them? And remember, after all this time?”

“Of course. The CD was pretty scratched up so I made a playlist.” Michael gets up and grabs his phone out of the bathroom. He leans over and to show Alex the list of songs.

“Oh my god! I haven’t heard some of these songs in ages,” Alex laughs. “You titled this playlist: _AM17_?” Alex looks up. All of a sudden Michael feels...shy? He has no idea why, but something about Alex’s amazed tone has Michael second guessing his nostalgia.

“Uh. Yeah?” Alex laughs at Michael’s uncertain response, and pulls him into a kiss. Michael takes the invitation, pushing Alex onto his back, resting his hips between strong thighs. _Fuck me. He’s already hard._ They are kissing hard and fast. Tongues tangling, slick movements, wet mouths. Michael can feel them both starting to sweat even though they still have a towel and a sheet between them.

Alex threads his fingers into Michael’s hair and balls his hands into fists. _Oh my god! It feels so fucking good._ Michael loves the way Alex is obsessed with his curls. It turns him on in a way he didn’t realize before, well, it turns them _both_ on, actually. Panting, Michael pulls back a little, and rests his forehead against Alex’s.

“Note to self - shitty, old school music is the way to convince Alex to wake up early for morning sex. Got it.” Michael chuckle-pants against Alex’s lips.

“Note to self - Michael Guerin is secretly a hopeless romantic and a total hoarder. Got it,” Alex quips back, just as breathless, and with a smile on his lips. “I still can’t believe you kept it all this time.”

“Of course I did. You taught me about music...about so much…” Michael feels Alex’s breath catch. He pulls back a little so he can see those sweet, warm eyes, and that truly beautiful face. Alex just looks at him, and gives a slow, lazy smile.

_The Airman is stealing my moves and using them against me. It's totally working!_

“Says the genius to the artist.” Alex nibbles at his own bottom lip, and Michael is ready to take over those duties for him. “As much as this walk down memory lane has been fun, can we turn the music off? I have other things in mind.” Alex waggles his eyebrows. Somehow the silly move is _still_ sexy as hell.

Michael doesn’t hesitate to use his telekinesis to switch off the bluetooth speaker.

“Impressive,” Alex murmurs.

 _He does_ so _love it when I use my gifts._ Michael uses his TK to move the sheet and the towel out of their way.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Alex laughs.

Michael shrugs and nods in response. Alex pulls him close, and Michael kisses his skater boy senseless.

~~~

Shockingly, they are _very_ late for their own barbecue later that day. Weird. Must have been those multiple rounds of sex followed by listening to more of that silly-fun music from high school.

_Totally worth it!_

They eventually get all the groceries and start cooking though most people have already arrived at the cabin by that time. No one seems to mind or question why the food is so behind schedule. Huh.

 _Maybe it’s_ not _that uncommon to get lost in sex and laughter, and mess up timelines? Well it certainly isn’t uncommon for us._

~~~

Early the next morning Alex wakes Michael up to kiss him goodbye. He whispers in Michael’s ear about all day meetings, but that he’ll pick up dinner on his way home. Michael goes back to sleep for a couple more hours wrapped up in the scent of Alex and a sense of happiness in his heart. Eventually, he gets himself up, showers and dresses, but he can’t for the life of him find his cellphone.

Michael heads to the kitchen. _Maybe caffeine can help me remember where my dumb phone is._ He walks in to find a freshly brewed pot of coffee. Alex must have set the timer on the coffee maker.

_God, he’s the sweetest man._

Michael looks at the mug Alex has set out on the counter for him (it has an alien face on it and reads: _Out of This World_ ). Alex loves to give Michael alien souvenirs. It’s their private little joke. Michael loves it too.

Next to the mug is his cellphone with a post-it attached. It reads:

 _Have a good day. See you tonight, cowboy._  
_-ALA (Alien-Loving Alex)_  
_P.S. Press play._

Michael laughs. His boyfriend is seriously a dork. He swipes up on the screen, and presses play. A great song starts playing, and Michael bobs his head to the music. He looks more closely at his phone. There’s new playlist titled: _AM28_. Michael feels his whole face smile. _He made me a new playlist!_ Michael is genuinely touched and happy as he sips his coffee and finishes listening to, O.A.R.’s _Follow Me, Follow You_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
